Twilight Crossed Lovers
by Heartless Assassin
Summary: When a girl from a different world meets the very same video game character she loves with a haunting curse, nothing is what it seems. Some spoilers.
1. Chapter 1: A Weird Twist of Events

Chapter 1:"A Weird Twist of Events"

"I only remember bits and pieces of what had happened to my world. Betrayal, is really all I remember. I couldn't believe that my ex-best friend and ex-boyfriend had both turned their backs against me and even went as far as to destroy me with darkness. 'How could they?', I could only ask myself when they sent me through this hell. But now, as I'm waking up from this darkness, eveything is just the beginning of this weird and exciting journey for me..."

"Ugh, what the fuck happened to me?", a young girl said to herself.

"Hey you!" a voice finally called out from the silence of the dark alley.

"What?" the girl replied replied in a pissed off manner.

"Wow, she looks pretty cute don't you think?" another voice said.

"Hellz yeah she does, plus she's kinda tough. My kind of girl, heheheh." another said.

All of the guys started comming out of the darkness.

"Piss off."

"Ohh, well mabey we would, but you see: we need a girl though, hahahahaha!" one of the guys said with an evil grin on his face.

"Hey!" a voice called out.

Out of nowhere a boy with silver hair and a blindfold jumped from one of the nearby buildings to the ground below.

"Leave her alone." the boy said.

"Well well well, if it isn't Riku the heartless." one the guys said.

"Leave her alone, that's all I ask." Riku said in a calm voice.

"Pfft, did you guys just hear that? Jeez, who knew how much of a wuss Riku is?"

All of the guys roared with laughter in the pouring rain. The teenaged girl ran behind him.

"Umm, thank you."

"No problem, just stay out of my way, alright?" Riku said with a cheerful smile.

"Fair enough."

As she moved away, Riku stood his ground while she was getting ready to run off if he got his ass severely kicked.

"This is you're last chance. Either you step off, or you'll be waking up tomarrow morning wondering what the hell happened."

"Ha! Like we would answer to the likes of you, right guys?" It was quiet for a second. "Guys? Guyyyyyssss? GUYS!"

All of the rest of the guys started to come out of their trances from how scared they were.

"Umm, yeah. We can beat him...BOSS WE'RE OUTTA HERE!" all of them said in unison and then ran away in the same way.

"You were saying?" Riku said with an I-told-you-so look.

"Umm, uhhhh...HEY LOOK A CHOCOBO!"

The leader ran off, trying to chase where his friends went. After a little while, Riku turned to where the girl was in hiding.

"It's alright now, you can come out."

She slowly walked out from behind some crates she was hiding behind.

"Are you ok?" Riku asked with a kind-hearted smile.

"I guess...oh my gosh, you're bleeding!" she said.

It was true that Riku was injured on his right side, but it seemed like it didn't even phase him.

"It's just a scratch. It's alright, I've been through-"

Before he was able to finish his sentence, Riku fell to the floor, cluching his side.

"Heh, guess I was wrong." Riku said.

"We need to get you bandaged up quick, before it gets worse." she explained to him.

"Right, there should be a first-aid kit right by the same area you were hiding out at." Riku replied.

"Ok, but not only that," she said while she was trying to get the kit, "we need to get somewhere that isn't wet."

"Heh, if I didn't know any better: I would say that you're a fangirl."

"Nah, I'm not. I do like you though, not because you're cute or anything, but because you saved my life."

"You think I'm cute?" Riku asked with a joking look on his pale face.

"Don't flatter yourself." she said sarcastically. "So, how did you get injured?"

"It's from earlier, from when I was fighting some heartless." Riku replied.

"I see. Well, do you know a place where I can take care of you?"

"Yeah, over here."

Riku walked over to a wall that was covered with a cloth, and moved it to reveal a door.

"This is my secret base that only two people know about."

"Who are they?" she asked, then realizing how stupid the question was.

"Me and you of course." Riku replied, even though it was a very stupid question.

Riku was opening the door, while holding the sheet. Then turned to face her.

"Well, come on. The door isn't going to be open forever."

As much as she knew she was going to regret this later, and as much as she knew that she would possibly fall in love with Riku if she entered the secret base, something told her to just go with him...for now.


	2. Chapter 2: When One door Closes

Chapter 2: "When one door closes..."

The "secret base" that Riku had found had some history to it...a very weird history.

"Yeah, when I found this place a couple of weeks ago was when I came across King Mickey," Riku was telling the girl. "I found him in the same alleyway we were just at. The same guys who were attcking you were the same ones that attacked the king. So, as you can tell, we're on a first-name basis with each other."

"Heh, I-" Just then, she had realized that Riku was taking off his shirt."BLOODY HELL, RIKU!"

"What? Don't you have to bandage me up? The only way you're going to be able to do that is if I do this. And besides, it's not like this is the other way around." That was when she started to blush because she pretty much knew what he ment by that. Plus the fact that he now didn't have a shirt on so she pretty much had to hide her face. "You know, I still haven't caught your name."

"It's Victoria."

"Victoria?"

"...Yeah."

"What a beautiful name...for a beautiful girl." Riku said while giving her a wink, making her blush even more. "Anyways, thank you, Victoria."

"N-No problem, but I should be the one thanking you . After all, you saved me and you're being so kind to me."

"Hahahaha."

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, except that you're blushing like crazy right now."

"Uhhh, no I'm not!"

"Yesh you are, you are so blushy-wushy right now. You look so adorable."

"GAH, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Hahahaha, I'm sorry. It's just, I haven't been able to do that in a while to my friends."

"It's alright. I do that all the time to mine." As she was saying this, she started to get the stuff out of the first-aid kit. While she was bandaging him up, they were talking about where they came from, who their friends were, everything. "There, I'm done."

"Wow, you did a pretty good job! Not too tight and not too loose."

"All thank's to girl scouts."

"What?"

"Hahahaha, I forgot, sorry." Riku started laughing with her, seeing that he somehow got the joke. "Anyways, I better get going." She started walking towards the door, but then...

"Wait!" Riku said, while grabbing a hold of her hand. She stoped, but didn't turn around. "Umm, you don't have to go. You can stay here, really! Unless, you want to go looking for your friends, but even so, I can help you. Me and my friends can! What do you say?"

"You really want me to stay?" she asked while still not turning to face Riku.

"Yes, but it's your choice."

"Well...okay, why not?"

"Thank you, Victoria."

"No prob-" Then, Riku kissed her on the forehead and pulled her in close.

"If...you want me to stop, just let me know." Riku wispered in her ear.

"Heh, there is one thing I want."

"What's that?"

"The blindfold...take it off."

"I can't."

"Please, you owe me."

"Not really, I mean, you did already return the favor."

"Well, I could've been heartless and not bandage you up."

(omg its an awkward silence,I mean, something...)

"Ha, owned!"

"What?"

"You can't think of anything, can you?"

"...Damn you."

"So, come on! Take it off!"

Riku sighed. He finally realised that he wasn't going to win this battle.

"Alright, fine. Only because you saved my ass and I like you."

Riku took off the blindfold in an elegant way, and looked at Victoria with his beautiful emerald green eyes that seemed to reflect into her hazel eyes.

"See, it wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Okay, seeing that I did something for you: you have to do something for me."

"That's fair, and I think I already know what I want to do."

"What's tha-"

Victoria wraped her arms around Riku's neck and kissed him deeply and passionately. Riku was supprised for a couple of seconds, but then finally closed his eyes and started to stroke Victoria's long black hair. After about a minute, Victoria backed away.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"How random that was."

"It's alright."

"If...I didn't know any better: I would say that we're being watched."

Riku bought out his soul eater sword while Victoria bought out her sword with many weird engravings on it.

"Your sword, why does it look like that?"

"It's a special sword for priestesses, the 'Deathdealer' sword."

"Well, I sure hope that sword is as powerful as it sounds."

"It is, against anything that is unholy."

"That makes sense."

Many heartless and nobodies were crowded around that area where the entrance to the base was, so it was next to impossible to escape without getting hurt.

"Alright, on the count of three: both of us will have to attack that crowd and hope that we can get through them."

"Are you mad!"

"No, just arrogant. You have a better idea?"

"Not really, but I guess we have no choice."

"Well, okay then...1...2...3!"

Riku kicked down the door to the base and started to attack all of the heartless and nobodies that were waiting to get a hold of them.


	3. Chapter 3: Hearts of Twilight

Chapter 3: "Hearts of Twilight"

Riku and Victoria were both fighting all of the heartless and nobodies that had appeared around the secret base now...that wasn't so secret anymore.

"Damn, there's too many of them!" Riku shouted to where he thought Victoria was.

"Hmmm, I wonder..."

Victoria ran over to where Riku was.

"What are you doing, Victoria?"

"You'll see."

Victoria threw her sword into the ground, and held onto the hilt.

"Light, give me strength!"

Just then, her sword's engravings started to glow and sent a shockwave through the crowd.

"HEAVEN'S SHOCKWAVE!"

The shockwave went through the crowd of heartless and nobodies and destroyed them all.

"Wow, that was-" Riku couldn't finish his sentence before Victoria passed out. He caught her just in time before she hit the cobblestone street. "Heh, you really gave it your all, didn't you?"

"Riku, is that you!" a voice shouted from far away.

"Sora?" Riku asked the voice.

"Riku, it is you! Where the hell have you been!"

"Looks like he found himself a girlfriend!" a female voice called out.

"Shut up, Kairi!"

"Tee-hee, so it is true then."

Kairi and Sora ran towards where Riku and Victoria were.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Kairi asked.

"Her name's Victoria."

"An earthling?" Sora asked with a suprised look on his face.

"Huh?"

"Definatly, only an earthling would have a name such as that." Kairi said.

"So what if she is?" Riku asked while trying to hide his anger.

"It doesn't matter, we're just stating where she probably came from. You don't have to get all p.o.ed." Sora said.

"Actually, she told me herself she was from there. That's why I was getting kinda p.o.ed there." Riku replied after realising his stupidity for getting mad at his own best friends.

"It's alright. Anyways, let's go back to the safehouse." Kairi said kindheartedly.

"Okay."

_2 hours later..._

"Uhhh..."

"Hey, I think she's comming to!"

Victoria finally opened her eyes to see Kairi and Sora above her. She got up and looked outside the window that was to the right of her, and noticed it was morning.

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked with a kind smile.

"I guess...Where's Riku?" Victoria asked wearily.

"He's with his majesty right now." Sora replied.

Victoria fliped her long black hair out of her face to see Sora and Kairi better.

"King Mickey?"

"Ah, so Riku did tell you about him." Sora said.

"Did he by any chance tell you about us?" Kairi asked.

"He did. Kairi. Sora." Victoria said while still half-asleep.

"Heh, so he wasn't too preoccupied with you then to tell you that, Victoria." Sora said trying to hold back his laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, I guess that pretty much proves my therory then."

"Wha?"

"I think what Sora is trying to say is that Riku has a thing for you." Kairi said.

"He does."

"He does?" Kairi echoed.

"Yes."

"Hmmm...Sora, leave the room."

"Why me?" Sora said with a forlorn look on his face.

"Because I could tell Riku-"

"Okay, I'm going!"

Sora ran out of the room before Kairi could finish her sentence.

"What's up?" Victoria asked with an inoccent look on her face.

"Nothing bad, I can assure you." Kairi said with a kind face. "Riku...has suffered alot. If you don't know already."

"He told me...everything."

"Everything? Wow, that's a suprise. He's usually not that open with new people. He must like you alot then."

"He does. I was suprised myself, when he pulled me in close to him."

"Wow, he really does like you. Did you do something for him?"

"Well..."

Victoria explained everything to Kairi, while little they knew: Sora was eavesdropping.

"Woah, I wonder why Riku likes you so much. But then again, he's never really had an actual girlfriend. While you, on the other hand, have only had one, and that was the one that shattered your heart?"

"More or less."

"I guess you and Riku are both inexperienced when it comes to love then. All the more better if you think about it."

"I wouldn't say 'inexperienced'."

"What would you say then?"

"More like, unlucky when it comes to love."

"That works too."

"Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"Has Riku ever kissed somebody?"

"Umm, there was this one time when he was fourteen when we were playing spin the bottle, does that count?"

"Who did he kiss?"

"...Selphie."

"AHH, GROSS!"

"I know, Riku couldn't live it down until this rumor was spread that Selphie made out with Tidus and well, let's just say it kinda went from there."

"Super. Gross."

"Yeah, but at least everyone left Riku alone."

"Right, can't blame them for that."

"Anyways, Riku rejected alot of girls after that, and another rumor was spread that he was gay."

"Geez, and I thought earth was bad."

"Yeah, on Destiny Islands: anything can happen. There's never a dull moment...unless you're Riku."

Both of the girls laughed for a little bit.

"So Kairi, why do you think Riku likes me?"

"Who knows? Riku is as unreadable as a scratched up CD."

"So, you have no idea?"

"Nope, but you can always ask him."

"Right, but it would be kinda weird because it like asking 'What is the meaning of life?'."

"Heheheh, I guess you're right, but it never hurts to ask."

"Right."

Just then, the door opens, and Sora is on the ground. King Mickey steps over him, while Riku steps on him.

"Ouch!"

"You deserved it, Sora." Riku said with a disapproving look.

"I'm going to have to go with Riku on this one." King Mickey said.

"Oh, thanks, your majesty."

King Mickey and Kairi both roll their eyes. His majesty looks at Victoria.

"Tori, was it?" King Mickey asked.

"It's Victoria." Riku said.

"It's alright, Riku. I go by Tori anyways."

"So, I can't call you Victoria anymore?" Riku asked while looking at the floor.

"Tee-hee," Tori chuckled and then walked over to where Riku was and looked up to see his face, "you can still call me Victoria, if you wish."

"N-Nah, it's alright, I was just kidding."

Sora and Kairi looked at each other and chuckled to themselves.

"No really, it's alright."

"You sure?"

"Riku."

"Okay, sorry."

"Tee-hee, you didn't let me finish."

"Oh! Uhhh, I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry!"

"It's okay. Quit freeking out. Anyways, I don't care what you call me. Just as long as its not a stupid nickname."

"O-Okay. Anyways, there was something you wanted to say. Right, Mickey?"

"Oh yeah! Tori?"

"Yes?"

"Your sword, let me see it."

"Why?"

"Please."

"Okay."

Tori took the sword from the sheath on her back, and gave it to Mickey.

"Hmm, the 'Deathdealer' sword, is it?"

"Yes."

"And the engravings, I take it that they are from the heartless language?"

"They are."

Everyone in the room was shocked to hear that Tori's own sword had engravings from the forbiden heartless language.

"Is that bad, King Mickey?" Sora asked.

"Depends. Tori, you are a priestess, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then, how did this sword come into your possession?"

"Tor-"

"I'm cursed with it."

Everyone in the room gasped in horror.

"Victoria, why didn't you tell us?"

"Because, I didn't want anyone to know of the burden I bear. It was pretty much the reason why I wanted to leave you last night after I took care of your wounds, Riku."

"Who did this?" Mickey asked.

"Cody and Bre."

"Your ex-boyfriend and best friend?"

"Yes, the same ones, Riku. I don't want to be a burden to you all, so I shall leave now."

"Tori, no!" Kairi said. She then ran towards her and hugged her so she couldn't leave.

"Kairi. Riku. Sora. Your majesty. I'm sorry. I cannot stay with you. If I do stay: my sword will destroy you all."

"Psst! Riku, please say something!" King Mickey begged him.

"Like what?"

"You and her share dark curses. If you tell her about your's, she'll have to stay. Unless she doesn't have a heart."

"I can't."

"Riku, don't you have feelings for her?" Sora asked him.

"Riku?"

"Tori."

Tori stoped trying to move towards the door.

"There's something I should tell you, before you make the wrong choice."

Tori stood quietly.

"I'm listening."

"Tori..."


	4. Chapter 4: Cursed Hearts

Chapter 4: "Cursed Hearts"

"Tori..." Riku said with a sullen look on his face, "I can relate."

"...How?" Tori asked finally.

"Remember when I was telling you about Xemnas? How he possessed me?"

"...What's your point?"

"Xemnas...is still in me. He's controlling me as we speak."

"Riku...I don't-"

"You don't have to say anything. We're alot alike, Tori."

"Riku..."

While Tori and Riku were talking amongst themselves: Sora, Kairi, and King Mickey were planning how to get out of the room without hinting that they were going to leave the two of them in the room so they could be alone.

"Umm, guys?" Sora said.

"Yeah?" both Tori and Riku said.

"Umm, we have to go escort Mickey to, uhhhh-"

"To Twilight Castle!" Kairi finished his sentence.

"Why?" Riku asked with a confused face. "No one has been there in ages."

"Research." King Mickey replied.

"On?"

"Oh, come on Riku, you should know!"

"-.-"(Kairi's)

":p"(Sora's)

"XD"(King Mickey's)

"O.o;;;;"(Riku's)

"Guys, quit making faces at each other." Tori said trying to keep a straight face.

"I BLAME THE AUTHOR/NARRATOR!"

What are you talking about? Hey, YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING! YOU'RE IN THE STORY! SO, SHUT UP AND CARRY ON!

"Bitch."

What did you say?

"Oh nothing...coughfangirlcough"

ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!

_Umm, we are so sorry for this interuption of the story. Riku deserved to be bitch slaped by the storywriter for his comments and is now having his memory supressed along with everyone elses. So, blame him. Not me, err...LOOK A MONKEY! _

(supresses your memory)

_Anyways. back to the story (or at least the end of the chapter)..._

"Sorry, Tori."

"It's okay."

"Well, anyways," King Mickey said, "we'll be back at sunset."

"But isn't it always sunse-"

"Bye, Riku."

Sora, Kairi, and the king leave the room.

"Okay, that was weird."

"Ah, whatever. At least we have the place all to ourselves."

"Right."

"But you are right though."

"Huh?"

"It's always sunset here."

"Hahahahaha."

Both Tori and Riku started laughing together.


	5. Chapter 5: Undying Love

Chapter 5: "Undying Love"

Riku and Tori were now playing the playstation 2 that Tori somehow managed to carry with her without it getting damaged. They were playing "Jak and Daxter" to pass the time away.

"JUMP! JUMP OVER THE LAVA!" Tori was yelling.

"I'm trying! It's kinda hard when you have some monster coming after you!" Riku yelled back.

"Lemme see the control-"

"WOOT! I WON! IN YOUR FACE YOU STUPID MONSTER THING! IN! YOUR! FACE!"

The two of them started to laugh at Riku's victory of defeating the...stupid monster thing. Little did they know that Sora, Kairi, and King Mickey were right outside to make sure they didn't do anything stupid (if you catch my drift, even though Riku knows that I'll kick his ass if he did that).

"What, narrator?"

Uhh, nothing...I'm not here.

"Yeah you are."

Shut up Riku, before I bitch slap you again.

"Fine, be that way."

Well, mabey I will.

_Back to the story..._

"How much you want to bet that Riku is going to make a move on Tori?" Kairi asked.

"You mean, like make out with her?" Sora said.

"Yeah."

"...The usual."

"You're on."

"What?" King Mickey said out of confusion.

"Nothing, your majesty." Sora and Kairi replied.

_Back inside..._

Tori and Riku were now looking at the little swirly light thing on the playstation 2 main screen thing...yeah.

"Umm, Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"...Never mind."

"Tell me."

"Just forget it, it was nothing."

"Pllllleeeeeaaaaasssseeee?"

"Forget it, Tori.."

"I'm just going to keep annoying you until you tell me."

"I'd like to see you try."

Tori starts singing the "Badger Badger Mushroom Mushroom" song.

_5 minutes later..._

"Badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger MUSHROOM! MUSH-"

"OKAY, FINE! YOU WIN! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?"

"Yesh."

(awkward silence)

"Tori...there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it?"

Riku stares into Tori's eyes for a minute or so.

"Tori...I...I...I can't say it."

"I'll sing the song again."

"Tori, I love you!"

"W-What?"

"I love you. I wanted to say it that night when I met you, but I didn't want to chase you away or make you think I'm a weirdo or something like tha-"

Tori draws in closer and kisses Riku the same way she did the night the two of them met.

"Yay! Gimme my 100 munny, Sora!"

"Dammit."

Sora hands over a 100 munny to Kairi.

"Okay, how much do you want to bet that they are going to keep kissing for mabey 2 minutes?" Sora asked.

"...The usual."

"Mmkay."

_Back inside..._(I swear, this is the last time...for this chapter anyways)

Tori and Riku were still kissing each other, and each kiss was more sweet than the last for the two of them.

"I seriously think I'm dreaming. I mean, this whole time that I've known Riku I never thought that I would ever meet him...but then again, he doesn't even exist to most people on my world. But, who cares? Riku is as real as...dammit, I can't think of a good simile when Riku's making out with me!" Tori thought to herself.

"Wow, Victoria's a good kisser. I just want to hold her like this for a while. I wonder where everyone is? It's almost night now. Who cares though, I mean, as long as I can be alone with Tori, everything is okay." Riku thought to himself.

"Yay, its been 2 minutes! Pay up, Kairi!"

"Damn you!"

Kairi gives back the 100 munny.

While this was going on, little did they know that two shadows were spying on all of them.


	6. Chapter 6: My Fears, My Lies

Chapter 6: "My Fears, my lies..."

Riku was now holding Tori in his arms, while she was listening to his heartbeat.

"Riku," Tori said finally.

"Yeah?"

"About earlier, you lied about Xemnas. Xenahort was the one who controlled you."

"Hahahahaha. I thought you would never notice. You're definately a fangirl."

"Hey!"

Tori pokes Riku in the stomach.

"AHH, MY BELLY BUTTON!"

"Hahahahaha."

"You're mean...**sniff sniff**."

"Aww, I'm sorry."

"POKE!"

Riku pokes Tori in the stomach.

"Hey, that's not cool!"

"Hahahahahah!"

Tori pokes Riku in the stomach again.

The two of them have an all-out poking war...wow. The story gets funnier and more random doesn't it? Anyways, that aside, Riku somehow manages to pin Tori down, but she then kicks him in the nuts.

"Owwwie!"

"You deserved it, Riku."

Riku crawls to the nearest corner and curls up into a little ball...tee-hee, I made that funny.

"Aww, did I kick you that hard?"

"Yes..."

Tori gets up and sits near him.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, this reminds me of the time when Sora did that to me."

"...Oh, a flashback!"

(insert the "Wayne's World" flashback doodle-lee-do here)

"Set...HIKE!" Sora yelled.

All of the guys on Destiny Islands were playing football over at Riku's house because his backyard was the biggest one on Destiny Islands (plus he came from a wealthy family, but whatever).

"I'M OPEN!" Tidus yelled from across the field.

Sora throws it to Tidus, only to have it get caught by Riku.

"I win. I WIN!"

"Not so fast!" Sora said.

Sora tackled Riku, but in the midst of it all, Riku manged to get owned by Sora's knee.

(insert another "Wayne's World" flashback doodle-lee-do here)

"It hurt so much, you have no idea." Riku said.

"I can only imagine."

"Yeah, just be thankful that you don't have balls."

"Well, just be glad that you don't have-"

"I know. I've been to sex-ed."

"Haha, I almost threw up during that."

"Same here!"

"Yeah, the teacher noticed I looked kinda pale and I had to leave for a couple of minutes."

"Ohmigosh, same!"

"Wow, hahahah!"

"Hahahaha...yeah, good times."

"Yeah."

"I wonder what's taking everyone so long."

"Yeah, I'm kinda starting to-"

"Shh."

"Hmm?"

"Listen..."

Tori and Riku heard the clash of keyblades and other weapons, plus some magic here and there.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, but let's go check it out."

"Right."

The two of them run outside to see their friends badly injured and two people standing with their backs toward Tori and Riku. One of them was a girl with short hair that was dyed black and the other was a tall guy with shoulder-length blond hair

"You two!" Riku yelled in anger.

"What, are you mad at us?" the girl said.

"The hell we are!"

"Heh. Bre, I'll take him, you go after Tori." the guy said.

Tori gasped at the mention of her name. Could it be the two that betrayed her?

"Cody? Bre?" Tori asked the two mysterious people.

"Looks like she figured it out." Bre said with a smirk on her face.

"What the hell are the two of you doing? Why have you guys been trying to kill me? I thought we were friends!"

"That's just the thing, we were friends." Cody said coldly.

"But, why though?"

"Because you are the one who sent our would into darkness, Tori." Bre said.

"That wasn't me! Why don't you believe me?"

"Enough of this! Why won't you fess up to it?" Cody said.

"I have nothing to fess up to you guys, I didn't do it!"

"Quit lying!" Bre snapped at her.

She then bought out her chain whip and whipped Tori across the face. Tori now had a gash from her forehead to her left cheek (pretty much the same one Squall/Leon has).

"Tori!" Riku called out.

"Heheheh...huh?"

Tori was now looking down at the ground and had a green aura around her.


	7. Chapter 7: A Secret Better Left Unsaid

Chapter 7: "A Secret Better Left Unsaid..."

Tori still had a green aura around her. She then looked up at Bre and Cody.

"I can't believe you guys. I really did trust you. But the two of you leave me no choice!" Tori yelled at the two.

The aura around her started to grow stronger and stronger, until the whole place was surounded in a bright light that disappeard after a couple of minutes. After it was gone, Tori was wearing a different outfit from before. Instead of boots, a shirt, and pants (all of which were black) and a corset, she was now wearing a black mini skirt, black knee high boots, and a black shirt with the sleeves cut off and replaced with white ruffles and the area where the buttons are were surrounded by the ruffles as well. Instead of her sword, it was replaced with a microphone.

"No, it can't be! Tori didn't!" Bre said in horror.

"She did. It looks like she perfected the songstress technique." Cody said.

Tori started to sing...

"Sing" by The Dresden Dolls

_There is this thing that's like touching except you don't touch  
Back in the day it just went without saying at all  
All the world's history gradually dying of shock  
There is thing that's like talking except you don't talk  
You sing  
You sing_

_Sing for the bartender sing for the janitor sing  
Sing for the cameras sing for the animals sing  
Sing for the children shooting the children sing  
Sing for the teachers who told you that you couldn't sing  
Just sing_

_There is thing keeping everyone's lungs and lips locked  
It is called fear and it's seeing a great renaissance  
After the show you can not sing wherever you want  
But for now lets all pretend that we're gonna get bombed  
So sing_

_Sing cause its obvious sing for the astronauts sing  
Sing for the president sing for the terrorists sing  
Sing for the soccer team sing for the janjaweed sing  
Sing for the kid with the phone who refuses to sing  
Just sing_

_Life is no cabaret  
We don't care what you say  
We're inviting you anyway  
You motherfuckers you'll sing someday..._

After the song, Bre passes out and Cody disappears.

"Wow." Riku said finally.

Tori stared at the sky for a second, and then fell back. Riku caught her once again. The song had managed to heal everyone and do something very strange to Bre...

Nine hours later...

Tori finally had woken up to find herself in the same room she was in the first time she blacked out. She had noticed that her outfit had returned to normal, and Riku was asleep on the couch next to the bed.

"Aww, Riku looks so cute when he's asleep." Tori thought to herself.

Tori got up and went over to where Riku was sleeping. She sat next to him, put him in her arms, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I wonder what happened. All I remember is singing and then blacking out." Tori continued to think.

She stared at Riku's pale face and started stroking his long white hair. After about five minutes of this, Riku finally woke up.

"Tori?" Riku asked wearily.

"Nope, her twin sister. Of course it's me."

"Heh, glad to see you're okay. When did you wake up?"

"About ten minutes ago."

"Ah, so it hasn't been that long then."

Riku sat up and put his arms around Tori.

"What happened after I blacked out?"

"Well...alot of things."

"Like?"

"Hmm, where to begin..."

"Just start after I passed out."

"Okay. After you passed out, everyone was magically healed and I think Bre is now the same one you remember."

"Why?"

"Because she was freeking out when she saw you in my arms. She pretty much thought it was her doing and started apologizing all over the place."

"I see. Do you think mabey she's bluffing?"

"Nope. After you were finished singing, she was on the ground, but Cody was nowhere in sight."

"Hmmm...interesting. Why would Cody leave Bre behind?"

"Who knows. Let alone, cares?"

"True. It's really not anything of that much importance, I mean after all, once we question Bre she'll probably tell us what we need to know and we'll probably figure it out that way."

"Yeah, that always seems to work."

"Yeah."

The two of them stared out at the window in front of them. Twilight Town always seemed to look beautiful at night. Probably because it was the only time when you could tell that time still existed on that world.

"Pretty." Tori said finally.

"Sure is...but not as pretty as you." Riku said while gazing into Tori's eyes.

Tori once again started to blush, but instead of Riku making fun of it, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Wow, I'm suprised that you didn't say anything about me blushing."

"I kinda figured it was getting old."

"Hehehe."

Just before Tori and Riku went in to kiss each other, Sora came into the room.

"Umm, I hope I'm not interupting anything, but I need to steal Riku for a second, Tori." Sora said.

"It's cool." Tori replied.

"Aww, but can it wait till tomarrow?" Riku said while putting his best puppy dog eyes on.

"It'll only be a second, you can do whatever you were about to do to Tori when you get back."

"YOU SICK BASTERD!"

Riku jumps on to the floor and chases Sora out.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY, RIKU! YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE SICK MIND!"

"YEAH RIGHT, SORA! KNOWING YOU, YOU PROBABLY MENT WHAT I THINK YOU MENT!"

Tori now had a sweatdrop.

"Geez, do both of them have sick minds or what?" She thought to herself.

Outside of the room...

"Okay, so what was it you wanted to tell me?" Riku asked.

"King Mickey wants to see you A.S.A.P." Sora replied.

"What for?"

"He said it was something about your nobody."

Riku gasped.

"You don't mean...he doesn't know who, does he?"

"I don't know."

"...Alright then."

Riku walked back into Tori's room.

"What's up?" Tori asked.

"I have to go see King Mickey about something. I'll try and be back as soon as I can."

"Okay."

Riku kissed Tori on the lips and walked out of the room.

"Okay, let's go."

"Umm, he said only for you to go."

"What? Well that's weird."

"Yeah."

"Well, whatever."

"Riku."

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure its a good idea to fall in love with Tori? I mean, didn't Mickey say that if you're heart was bro-"

"Who cares. If it means Tori breaking my heart or saving me from myself, I'm willing to make that sacrifice."

"Riku.."

"I've decided. I'm going to stay with Tori until she says for me to go."

"But, me and Kairi don't want to lose you! What about us? Is Tori more important?"

"Yes, she is! I've never felt this way about anyone...ever."

"Not even Kairi?"

"Yeah, besides that was an unrequited love and she loves you just as much as Tori loves me."

"But Riku, we tried to get you back from the darkness and now you're just going to throw it away?"

"We'll see, maybe...Tori might be able to help us."

There was a silence between the two of them.

"Anyways," Riku finally said, "I better get going."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"I hope so too."

With that, Riku left. After a little while, he finally came across King Mickey.

"Ah, Riku, there you are!"

"Hello, your majes- I mean, Mickey. Sora said there was something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes, it's about your nobody. I found out who it is and who its working for."

"Tell me...tell me everything."

"Okay, but first, you have to promise you won't repeat any of this to anyone, not even Tori."

"Why? She'll kill me if she finds out I was hiding something from her!"

"Well, I guess I can't tell you the-"

"Okay, fine...I promise."

"Okay. Riku, this may come to a shock to you, but..."

"But what?"

"...Tori ex-boyfriend, Cody...he's you're nobody."

"Wh-What?"

"He's working with the Neo-Organization."

"No, that can't be true!"

"It is, Riku."

"...I don't believe it."

"It's pretty much the whole reason you can't tell anyone...at least, not yet, anyways."

"Not yet?"

"Yes. You'll know when to say it."

"...Okay, Mickey."

"Anyways, I must go."

Mickey turns around and walks away.


	8. Chapter 8: The Neo Organization

**A/N: Okay, I know the last couple of chapters were not really that good, but there's a reason for that though. I'm actually trying to get all of the main charaters in first (which pretty much happened last chapter) and then go into more detail. So, this chapter and the ones after are actually where it gets better. I'm just used to doing that and it's kind of a bad habbit of mine, but this will probably be the last time I'll do a fic like that (and I might go back and fix it later, but I'm still debating on it). As for the grammar, I'm trying tocorrect itit, so it will take a while before the fic's grammar isfixed. So anyways...**

Chapter 8: "The Neo-Organization"

Riku finally got back to the hideout after a little while of walking and thinking about what King Mickey had said.

You have to keep it a secret, you can't tell anyone Cody is your nobody.

"Dammit," Riku thought to himself while walking though the door and closing it behind him, "the first thing Tori is probably going to ask is what happened. I seriously can't lie to her. Heck, I can't even lie to Sora or Kairi...even Kairi. Which is kinda sad, but there has to be some way I can avoid it! Only question is...how?"

As Riku looked and expected to find one of his friends, he noticed no one was there to greet him. Everyone was asleep, which was no wonder because it was still night.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about it for at least another couple of hours." He muttered to himself and then started to walk to Tori's room.

As Riku went down the hall to see if Tori was still awake, a weird sensation went though him. He then found himself kneeling on the floor. The only person who could make something like this happen would be...

"Xemnas! Er...Ansem...wait! Grr..."

"No, you were right the first time, Riku. Don't strain yourself." Xemnas's voice said inside of Riku's heart.

"Gee, you care about me all of the sudden? Well, that's a first." Riku said sarcastically.

"I know, doesn't it just make you overjoyed?"

"Spare me the sarcasm."

"Well, you started it."

"I'm not going to argue with someone who is only a dark memory for me. By the way, how does someone like you get a job like this? You know, being a pain in the ass, I didn't know there were openings for that."

"And you said to spare you the sarcasm."

"Shut up."

"I'm only stating what you said. You're just mad because I just owned you and you know it."

"Who...cares. Anyways, that aside, why are you talking to me again, and as Xemnas? It's been over a month."

"Did you miss me?"

"Xemnas!"

"Okay, okay, fine. I was on vacation. Plus, my true self no longer exists."

"Well, that explains alot. HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE ON VACATION?"

"I have my ways."

Riku slaps his hand on his face.

"Xemnas, quit being an idiot and tell me what the hell is going on."

Riku removes his hand from his face and waits for Xemnas's reply, only to hear nothing.

"XEMNAS, I SWEAR!" Riku yells, but only loud enough so him and Xemnas can hear.

"Okay, geez! It's classified."

"What...the...hell."

"I made it look like I left you because of the Ne-"

"Don't tell me. 'Neo-Organization', right?"

"Yes, so you have heard of them?"

"No one has told me anything. I wonder why."

"Want me to tell you what I know?"

Riku was silent for a moment.

"It's going to come at a price, isn't it?"

"..Yeah, I see you've caught on."

"What do you want?"

"You mean, you're actually willing to-"

"Yes! I don't care anymore, everyone is hiding stuff from me. I don't want to be left in the dark about this."

"Okay, if you wish. You tell me your secret about your darkness wielding, and I'll tell you anything and everything you want to know about this Neo-Organization. Deal?"

"Okay, deal. You go first."

"Why didn't I see that coming?"

"Because you're in control of my heart, not my mind."

"...You're good. Okay, anyways," Xemnas said while clearing his throat, "Where do you want to start?"

"How did it come to be?"

"Well...after you and that other keyblade master defeated me, my organization was pretty much in shambles, as you can tell. Then, here's the weird part, a wandering nobody found out about my little organization, see. He goes by the name of Josh. He's a skilled darkness wielder, like you. But, he's really a nobody in reality."

"How can that be? Isn't it next to impossible to have a nobody control darkness that well?"

"I don't know much myself, Riku. Anyways, he decided to make the 'Neo-Organization' from the newborn nobodies and a couple of people he controlled through brain washing."

"Wait! Did you just say-"

"Yes, Bre and Cody are prime examples. Unfortunately, it's going to be harder to save Cody, alot harder."

"Why?"

"Because, his heart, or his will I should say, isn't as strong as others. Yeah sure, he may act tough, but he really isn't."

"Which makes it easier to manipulate him, right?"

"BINGO!"

"...I get it now! But that still leaves one question."

"What is it?"

"Why is his hea- I mean, will like that?"

"Ask your girlfriend."

"Tori? What would she know?"

"Alot more than you think, I can asure you. Anyways, anything else?"

"Hmm..."

"You can ask me anything else later."

"Okay."

"Now, it's your time to hold your end of the bargain."

"Right...I don't have a secret."

"Wha? You're lying!"

"No, I'm not. It just kind of came naturally. All I can say is, with your attitude, you can't really do much."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen it time and time again. People think they can easily use the darkness to their advantage, when really it's the darkness that can easily use people to its advantage."

"...You know, that was almost deep."

"Thank you."

"Well, okay. I'll leave you alone then."

"One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"How did you know about all of this?"

"...I have my ways."

"...Okay."

With that, Xemnas's voice went silent, and morning was now coming into view of the window.

"I better go to Tori's room." Riku said to himself.

Riku got up and walked over to her room, opened her door, and noticed she was asleep.

"Aww, she looks so cute when she's asleep." Riku thought.

He closed the door quietly, laid down on the couch, and fell asleep. Even in his dreams, he was still thinking about the Neo-Organization, Cody and Bre being brainwashed, why Xemnas knew all about the new organization, and of course, Tori.


	9. Chapter 9: Shopping with Kairi

Chapter 9: "Shopping With Kairi and Other Stories"

"Riku?" Tori's voice called.

Riku's eyes fluttered open to see Tori, Sora, and Kairi standing above him.

"About time you woke up, you lazy bum." Kairi chuckled.

"Heh, sorry. I got back kinda late." Riku said while struggling to get up, after all, it had been a while since he had gotten up at this hour and wasn't really much of a morning person anymore since everything with kingdom hearts, darkness, and the nobodies.

"It's alright." Sora said.

"Anyways, me and Tori here are going shopping!" Kairi announced.

Tori mouthed the words, "Please kill me now" to Riku. Riku only mouthed back, "I feel so sorry for you right now".

"Well geez, you're alot of help." Tori thought to herself.

"Anyways, let's get going!" Kairi said cheerfully.

Kairi started to drag Tori out of the room.

"But Kairi, I want to stay here and sleep in!" Tori said while desprately trying to cling to the doorknob.

"Come...on...Tori!" Kairi said while trying to pull her. Finally, Kairi managed to get Tori and got her outside.

"Wow, who knew Kairi was that strong?" Sora said with a sweatdrop.

"Umm...never mind." Riku said.

"What's up?" Sora asked with a confused look.

"Umm, let's just say I did a little bit of research and found out that Bre is actually a shapeshifter."

"So that wasn't Kairi?"

"Yep."

"...So...very...confused."

"I wonder if Tori knows?"

"Probably not, Riku."

Outside...

"AHH! WHICH ONE IS KAIRI?" Tori screamed.

Both of them started to laugh and Bre changed back into her actual form.

"Sorry, I just had to do that to you, Tori." Bre said while trying to stop laughing.

"**sniff sniff**"

"DON'T CRY, TORI! BECAUSE YOU'LL CRY AND THEN I'LL CRY, AND THEN WE'LL ALL CRY!"

"Umm, I was just kidding."

"Oh..."

There was a silence between them.

"Anyways," Kairi finally said, "where too?"

"I don't know, you know the place better than me." Bre replied.

"Okay, I'll lead the way!"

Kairi started running towards the shopping district of Twilight Town, while Tori and Bre tried to catch up.

Back over at the hideout...

"Sora." Riku said.

"Yeah?"

"About last night...I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Besides, Tori is the first person you've really fallen in love with. I guess I can kind of relate with Kairi, but-"

"I know. 'Don't throw everything away over some girl you just met', right?"

"...Pretty much."

"Sigh. Maybe I went a little overboard then."

"Not exactly. I mean, she really does seem to like you, and you didn't smother her that much."

"...Right. Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Was it hard when you told Kairi you loved her?"

"A little. Why?"

"Because when I told Tori...I almost couldn't do it."

"But she sang some really annoying song for a couple of minutes to make you spit it out?"

"How did you know?"

"Kairi did the same."

"...Okay then."

"Phew, he bought it." Sora thought to himself.

Back at the shopping district...

"Tori..." Kairi said.

"No, I'm not trying it on."

"Pllllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeee!"

"No!"

"You looked cute in that skirt, why won't you wear this dress?"

Kairi had picked out a sky blue dress with spagetti straps for Tori to try. Only thing was...

"I hate wearing dresses."

"Why?"

"Because they're a pain in the ass."

"How?"

Tori just looks at Kairi with a blank stare and walks away, and Kairi starts to follow her.

"Tori!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Can you try this-"

"No."

Kairi finally realized that this was going nowhere.

"But Tori, it's so pretty!"

"Kairi, I swear."

"Tori...**sniff sniff**."

"Grr..."

"Please?"

"Sigh. Fine."

Tori gets the dress and walks into one of the dressing rooms.

5 minutes later...

"You done, Tori?"

There was no answer.

"Tori?"

Still no answer.

"...Tori?"

Kairi opens the door, only to see that Tori had escaped through the ventilation duct.

"I should've told you she's good at escaping stuff like this." Bre said finally.

"Now you tell me." Kairi said.

Inside...(sorry if there's so many of these this chapter, there will probably be a few more so just hold on)

"**Cough cough.** Now I think I know how Snake feels when he does stuff like this." Tori said to herself.

Yes, we are talking about "Metal Gear Solid", so sue us.

(a lawyer comes in)

...I was kidding.

(the lawyer groans and before he walks out says "I'm still getting paid!")

Anyways, back to the story...

Tori finally finds a light at the end of the duct.

"Don't you mean tunnel?"

Well, I would've said that, but it's cliche.

"...Whatever."

Tori continues on into the light, only to find out that it lead to the dumpsters out back, and lands in them.

"Worst...place...to land, ever."

Well, would you have rather had me say that you landed in a pit of attack dogs?

"No, thank you."

Thought so.

"Yeah, plus it would've been a really crappy ending to a story, don't you think?"

Pretty much, but half the people wouldn't care though. They would just laugh at your gory death.

"Don't remind me...say?"

Yeah?

"Can we have that pit in the next chapter?"

It's really not up to me.

"Then who?"

Umm, my imagination, perhaps?

"...Okay."

(Tori runs off)

Anyways, this is probably where I should end the chapter before it gets even more rando-

(Tori comes back with Momiji in his bunny form)

-.-;;; Try a little harder.

"Man, I could've swore I got the right one. YOU LIED TO ME!"

"Eek!"

Momiji hops away while Tori chases him.

"GET BACK HERE!"


End file.
